Roxas' Sick Day
by Roxanna123
Summary: Roxas is sick and his father, Cloud, tells him to stay in bed and rest.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

Roxas groaned as he dragged himself out of bed, listening to the annoying beep of the alarm clock.

Last night, Roxas was feeling sick to his stomach and couldn't sleep at all. He was so tempted to go to his father's room and tell him he wasn't feeling good but, he didn't. He thought that he was too old for that and he should deal with it himself.

Anyway, Roxas got himself ready for school and went downstairs to the kitchen. He saw that Cloud had made apple pancakes for breakfast, his favorite.

'I'm not very hungry today,' Roxas thought, the sight of food making him feel like throwing up. 'I'll just take a couple of bites.'

"Morning dad," Roxas greeted, sitting down at the table.

"Good morning, Rox," Cloud said with a smile, also sitting down at the table. "Eat up and then I'll drive you to school today."

"It's ok dad," said Roxas, trying to force the food down without looking strange. "I can just take the bus."

Cloud frowned, putting his fork down. Roxas never liked to ride the bus in morning. He always asked Cloud if he could drive him to school.

"Roxas, are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Roxas tensed. He wanted to say 'no' but he knew he couldn't.

"Yeah, of course," Roxas answered in a false chipper tone. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Rokusasu Strife," Cloud warned.

Roxas winced. He used his real name. He can't lie after that.

"I have been feeling sick to my stomach lately," Roxas admitted, hanging his head. "But, I feel fine now."

Cloud didn't respond. Instead, he reached over and felt Roxas' forehead.

"You feel warm," said Cloud, standing up. "Go back upstairs and get into bed. I'll be up later."


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

Roxas went back to his room and into bed, after changing back into his pajamas. But as soon as he laid down, his stomach lurched. Roxas shot up out of bed and into the bathroom. Breakfast came up a second after he kneeled in front of the toilet.

"Roxas!" Cloud said in alarm, standing in the door way.

Roxas looked up and gave his father a weak smile.

"It's ok dad, I'll be..."

Roxas began to throw up again. When he was done, Roxas laid against the bathtub. Cloud kneeled in front of him and brushed some hair out of his son's face.

"Lets rinse out your mouth and then get you back to bed," Cloud suggested.

Roxas lazily nodded and let Cloud help him up.

"Do you think you can get to your room by yourself?" Cloud asked as Roxas swished the mouthwash around, trying to get the bile taste out.

Roxas nodded before he spit the mouthwash out.

"Ok," said Cloud, "go to your room and I'll be there in a bit."


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

Roxas went back to his room and got into bed. A couple of minutes later, Cloud came in with a thermometer, a cup of water, a bottle of medicine, a spoon, and a bowl of cold water with a washcloth in it. He set everything on Roxas' bedside table before picking up the thermometer and turning it on.

"Open up," Cloud commanded gently.

He placed the thermometer under Roxas' tongue and began to wring out the washcloth. A minute later, the thermometer beeped.

"101.6," Cloud read. "You're definitely not going to school until this fever comes down."

"But dad," Roxas protested, his voice cracking, "I have a test today. It's important."

"No test is more important than your health," Cloud said sternly.

"But..." Roxas started.

"No 'but's," Cloud interrupted. "Until this fever comes down, you are staying in bed."

Roxas started to talk.

"My word is final, Roxas."

Roxas folded his arms and pouted. Cloud rolled his eyes at that and poured the medicine on the spoon. Roxas took his medicine without a complaint. Cloud got his son to lay back down and placed the washcloth on his forehead.

"Now, if you need anything, just call," said Cloud, pulling the covers over Roxas.

"Ok," Roxas replied, snuggling deeper into his bed.

"Try to get some rest," said Cloud, turning off the lights. "Sleep well."

After Cloud closed the door, Roxas sat up in bed and went to the door, listening for footsteps. Once he was sure his father was downstairs, he got dressed again and exited the house through his window. Roxas went to the shed and got out his skateboard after landing 'gracefully'. Then, Roxas skated down the street and was about to turn left towards the school when he stopped. An angel version of himself popped onto his right shoulder.

"What are you doing?" it asked, with its hands on its hips. "You should be in bed resting."

Then, a devil version popped up on his left.

"He's going to go take that test, you idiot," the devil snapped.

"His fever will only get worse if he continues to exert himself," the angel snapped back before turning to Roxas. "Why don't you go back home and get some rest. That test isn't going anywhere."

"If you don't take that test," said the devil, "then you'll fall behind and it's a pain in the ass to catch up right?"

Roxas nodded.

"Then go on to school," said the devil, crossing his arms. "You go to school, take the test, and then get home before your papa finds out. Plain and simple."

"But his fever will get worse and he'll be out of school even longer," said the angel before pleading to Roxas. "Just go home and get some rest. It'll help you more in the long run."

"Just go to school," said the devil, rolling his eyes. "You'll be back home and resting before you know it."

Roxas shook his head and the mini Roxas' disappeared. Then, he looked behind him, thinking about what the angel had said.

"A couple of hours at school won't kill me," Roxas decided and skated towards school.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing**

Roxas arrived at school when the first bell rang. Then, he sprinted to his first hour class, thankfully, making it before the last bell.

"There you are Roxas," said his cousin Sora. "We were wondering when you were going to show up."

Roxas went over to his friends, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, and Xion.

"Yeah sorry," said Roxas.

"Why are you so late?" Xion, his girlfriend, asked.

"Dad's car was making this strange sound," lied Roxas. "He's going to ask Uncle Zack to come by later and look at it."

"Oh, sorry bout Uncle Cloud's car," said Sora, patting Roxas' back. "Maybe, while dad's at your place, we can test out my new game."

Then, Sora launched into a story about the game but didn't get very far. The teacher told the class to take out a pencil while he handed out the test. When he got his test, Roxas stared at it. Then, he looked over at his cousin, who was concentrating really hard. Sighing, Roxas started his own test.

Later, at the Strife Residence

Cloud looked up at a clock. It was 8:00.

"I wonder if Roxas is alright," Cloud muttered in concern, getting up and heading towards the stairs. "I'm going to check on him."

"Roxas," Cloud called, gently. "Are you alright?"

Not getting an answer, Cloud opened the door.

"Roxas?"

Still no reply, he went over to his bed and turned over the covers.

Roxas wasn't there!

First, Cloud panicked and began to pace. Then, it dawned on him. Roxas snuck out and went to school to take that test!

Cloud went downstairs and called the school.

"Hey, this is Cloud Strife. Can I please talk to Roxas Strife please?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing**

Roxas sighed, turning a page in his book.

He already finished the test and was reading a book that Xion recommended to him.

Suddenly, a phone rang. It wasn't a student's though. It was the teacher's.

"Hello," he answered.

Then, he nodded and held out the phone.

"Strife, it's for you. It's your father."

Roxas instantly paled.

'Shit,' he thought, 'it's dad.'

Roxas shook his head quickly; he didn't want to talk to his dad. The teacher continued to hold out the phone. Roxas, finally, got up and took the phone.

"Hello," said Roxas.

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Yes," he answered.

Roxas heard a big sigh of relief.

"Are you done taking that test?"

"Yes."

"Good," said Cloud. "Have your stuff ready. I'm going to pick you up."

"Yes sir," Roxas replied, handing the phone to the teacher.

Roxas went back to his desk and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked.

Roxas proceeded to tell Riku the truth. When he was done, Riku sighed and tsked.

"I don't know what to tell ya buddy," said Riku. "You're the one that did it."

"I know," sighed Roxas. "I should've just listen to dad and then I wouldn't be in this situation."

Riku was going to reply but a buzz sound interrupted him."

" ?" the secretary voice rang out.

"Yes?"

"Can you please send Roxas Strife to the office, ready to leave?"

"Will do."

He nodded to Roxas. Roxas grabbed his stuff and went up to the office. Cloud was there, talking to one of the secretaries

"Dad," Roxas called out quietly

Cloud didn't say anything. He went to his son and felt his forehead.

"You feel warmer than you did earlier today," Cloud stated.

"Dad, I'm really..." Roxas started before Cloud rose his hand to stop him.

"We'll talk at home."

Then, Cloud grabbed his bag and began to the door, Roxas walking silently behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing**

The drive back home was silent.

Roxas' stomach had butterflies because of it.

"Dad," said Roxas, tired of the quiet. "I know that you're angry with me but..."

"Rokusasu, I'm not angry," said Cloud before sighing, "I'm just disappointed."

Cloud turned into the driveway and got out, making his way towards the house. Once he and Roxas were inside, he sat down on a chair in the living room, Roxas across from him on the couch.

"I told you this morning that no test is more important than your health, correct?" Cloud asked.

Roxas nodded.

"So why did you disobey me and go to school for that test?"

"I just wanted to get it over with," said Roxas, hanging his head. "I was only going to go for the test and then come back. I thought I'd be back before you noticed."

"Rokusasu, going to school when you're sick won't help at all," said Cloud in a serious tone.

"I know," said Roxas.

"Next time, when I tell you that you're staying home and getting some rest, I want you to stay at home and rest," said Cloud. "I don't want you getting any worse. Do you understand me young man?"

"Yes sir," Roxas replied.

Then, Cloud went over to Roxas and hugged him. Roxas returned the hug, happy that his father was ok now.

"Good," said Cloud, before heading towards the stairs. "Now, I want to check your temperature. You wait there."

Roxas groaned.

'I hate being sick,' thought Roxas. 'I can't do anything fun and I worry dad when I'm sick.'

Cloud came back down with the thermometer. He turned it on and stuck it under Roxas' tongue.

"Keep that under your tongue while I go get your medicine," said Cloud, going back upstairs.

Roxas leaned back on the couch and huffed.

'I hate having a fever and I hate that stupid medicine,' thought Roxas.

The thermometer started to beep when Cloud came back down. When Cloud took out the thermometer, he frowned.

"101.9," Cloud read out loud. "That's not good Roxas."

"It's not too bad," said Roxas, shrugging his shoulders. "My temperature only went up a couple of degrees.

"Your temperature is rising," said Cloud seriously. "We need to watch that it doesn't get any higher."

Cloud gave Roxas two spoonfuls of medicine and then, covered Roxas with one of the blankets on the couch.

"Do you want to try to sleep?" Cloud asked. "Or do you want to watch some tv?"

"TV," Roxas answered.

Cloud told his son to lay down and turned the TV onto some cartoon that seemed funny.

"If you need anything," said Cloud, putting the remote near Roxas, "just call."

"K," muttered Roxas, curling up.

Cloud smiled and placed a kiss on Roxas' forehead before going off to do some work.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing**

Cloud checked the clock for the time. He had been working around the house after he left Roxas on the couch, watching some TV.

"11:30," said Cloud, walking towards the kitchen. "Roxas is probably getting hungry. It's almost time for lunch."

Cloud made soup for Roxas and a sandwich for himself and brought them out to the living room. He got Roxas to sit up and handed him the bowl and spoon before sitting next to him. Concern made its presence once again when Roxas put the bowl down on the table.

"Roxas, you need to eat," said Cloud.

"Not hungry," muttered Roxas, trying to find a comfortable position.

"You threw up breakfast this morning," Cloud persisted. "You need to have at least something in your stomach."

Roxas shook his head. Cloud sighed.

"Let's wait a bit and see if you're hungry then, ok?" Cloud asked.

"Sure," Roxas answered, not really paying attention.

"Do you want something to drink?" Cloud asked.

"Water, please," said Roxas.

Cloud ruffled Roxas' hair before going to the kitchen and getting a glass of water. While getting the water, he began to hear coughing. That concerned him.

"Roxas, you ok?" Cloud called.

"Ya dad, I'm fine," Roxas called back before beginning to cough again.

Cloud came back with the glass of water and gave it to Roxas, who drank it greedily.

"Thank you," said Roxas, putting the empty glass down.

"When did you start coughing?" Cloud asked, picking up the thermometer he had left on the table and turning it on.

"Two hours ago," Roxas answered.

Cloud sighed and shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't sound so bad then," said Roxas, letting Cloud place the thermometer under his tongue.

They waited silently for the thermometer to beep, which happened a minute later.

"101.5," Cloud read. "Well, at least your fever is going down."

"Good," said Roxas, sighing and leaning back. "I can't wait for it to go away. I want to go skateboarding with my friends."

"After disobeying me and scaring me half to death?" said Cloud, shaking his head. "No way, young man, you're grounded for three days after you get better."

"What!" Roxas shouted, well croaked really. "Three days?!"

"No electronics, except for school purposes, and skateboarding," said Cloud sternly.

"But dad," started Roxas.

"No 'but's Roxas," said Cloud before turning around and going upstairs to do some work.

Roxas huffed and turned away, paying attention to the TV.

**Author's note: I was wondering if Roxas' grounding was too much. If you think so, tell me, please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing**

Roxas sighed again as he passed channel 2 again.

He got bored with the cartoon and decided to try to find something else.

"There's nothing on," Roxas sighed, turning off the TV.

"You could try and get some sleep," said Cloud, who was walking by.

Roxas turned to his dad.

"I'm not tired."

"You never know," said Cloud.

He went over to Roxas and pulled the blanket over him.

"Try to sleep."

Roxas laid down and suddenly felt like he would fall asleep any minute.

"But dad, I'm not (yawn) tired," yawned Roxas, trying not sound tired.

"On the contrary, I think you are," said Cloud, placing a kiss on his son's forehead. "Sleep well."

Roxas nodded tiredly and as soon as his eyes closed, sleep claimed him.

3 hours later

Roxas woke up to knocking. He felt like shit and didn't want to deal with anyone at that point.

"Hold on," Roxas called, his voice hoarse. "I'm coming."

He pulled on his robe over himself and slipped his feet into his slippers. When he got to the door, Roxas could still hear the person knocking away.

"Hold your damn horses!" Roxas yelled. "I'm right here!"

Roxas opened the door and saw his cousin Sora.

"Whoa, you're grumpy when you're sick," Sora commented, raising his hands in surrender. "Nice pajamas by the way."

He looked down at his green plaid pajama bottoms and white T-shirt. Roxas changed into some pajamas during a commercial break because he felt like changing into them.

"Thanks," Roxas sighed, moving out of the way to let him in. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you would want some company," said Sora, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sorry for yelling at you," said Roxas, rubbing his eyes. "I just got up and you banging non-stop at the door just drove me crazy."

"Sorry," said Sora, smiling sheepishly.

Roxas waved it off.

"You up to some video games?" Sora asked, holding up a couple of multi-player games.

"Sure," said Roxas, smiling. "Just let me tell dad you're here."

After doing that, Roxas and Sora played video games for about two hours before it was time for Sora to go home.

"Thanks for coming by Sora," said Roxas, waving at the front door.

"No prob, Rox," Sora called, getting into his dad's car. "Feel better soon."

Roxas went inside after the car left and laid back down on the couch. He took a big sigh and closed his eyes. Then, he jumped when he felt a cold hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked up at his father.

"Your fever has gone up," Cloud stated, grabbing the thermometer. "Open up."

Roxas groaned but let Cloud stick the thermometer under his tongue. A minute later, they hear beeping.

"102.4," said Cloud with a frown. "After you eat some dinner, you're going to go lay down and try to sleep."

"But dad, I've been sleeping all day," Roxas protested.

"No, you've been arguing with me all day," said Cloud. "You're going to eat some dinner, take some medicine and then going to go lay down and try to sleep."

Then, Cloud went to the kitchen. Roxas rolled his eyes but followed his father into the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing**

Roxas sat down at the table and watched Cloud make some grilled cheese sandwiches.

"I'm not hungry, dad," said Roxas.

"Roxas, you not eating worries me," said Cloud in a serious tone, continuing to make the sandwiches. "I want you to eat at least some of the sandwich."

"But..." Roxas started.

"You need to keep up your strength when you're sick," Cloud interrupted. "I don't want you getting any worse."

Roxas groaned and rolled his eyes, sitting back in the chair and giving Cloud a 'really' look. Soon, the sandwiches were done and Cloud put one on the two plates. Then, he set them down the table. Cloud began to eat while Roxas pushed his plate away from him.

"Come on Roxas," implored Cloud. "You need to eat, even just a couple of bites will do."

"No, I'm not hungry dad," Roxas snapped.

"Watch your tone, young man," Cloud warned.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Please just try to eat while I answer this," said Cloud before getting up and answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Cloud, I was wondering what time you wanted me to come by and talk about the swords I need for the next new recruits," came the voice of Sephiroth.

Cloud gasped. He totally forgot about Sephiroth coming by.

"I'm so sorry Seph," Cloud apologized. "I forgot about it."

"We can't reschedule, Cloud," sighed Sephiroth. "I need to get those swords in two weeks."

Cloud turned to Roxas, who was glaring at him.

"Is there any possible way that you can bring Riku down here with you?" Cloud sighed.

"Sure, but why?" Sephiroth asked, confused.

"Well, Roxas is sick and I thought he might like having the company," said Cloud, watching Roxas' face light up at the thought of a friend coming by.

"Ah, well, just let me feed Riku dinner before we come down to your place," said Sephiroth.

"Don't worry about feeding Riku," said Cloud. "I have dinner ready over here."

"Alright then," said Sephiroth, "we'll be down there in a few minutes."

"Ok, see you then," said Cloud, hanging up the phone.

Cloud looked at Roxas. His son had a big smile on his face.

"Is Riku going to come by?" Roxas asked, excitedly.

"Yes," said Cloud.

Until Sephiroth and Riku came, Roxas was filled with excitement.

"Hey Riku," Roxas called from the kitchen.

Cloud told him just to stay in there because Riku was going to eat dinner at their place.

"Before we go upstairs," Cloud said to Sephiroth before turning to Riku, lowing his voice to a whisper, "Riku, I want to see if you can get Roxas to eat some of his dinner as well. He hasn't eaten anything all day and I'm worried about him. Do you can do that for me?"

Riku nodded.

"I'll do my best."

Cloud smiled as Riku went into the kitchen before going upstairs.

In the kitchen, the boys are chatting away while they, well Riku, eat dinner.

"Aren't you hungry?" Riku asked.

"Not really," said Roxas, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just waiting for you to be done so we can go and do something."

"You might want to eat something," said Riku.

"Riku, I told you," said Roxas, a little annoyed, "I'm not hungry."

"Eat," said Riku, pushing the plate towards Roxas.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ha!" Riku cried. "Now, you have to eat."

Roxas glared at him but started to eat. Riku gave him a victory smile. Roxas didn't realize how hungry he was until he noticed that he had eaten the entire sandwich.

"Wow, I guess I was hungry," muttered Roxas.

"That's what being sick does for ya," replied Riku. "So, what now?"

"Video games?"

"Sure."

They kept themselves occupied with the video games, but after 2 hours, they were starting to get bored.

Roxas kept on pressing the buttons furiously, trying beat Riku, but his friend eventually beat him, like he has been for the last 2 hours.

"Yay, I won AGAIN," said Riku with a bored tone.

"Yay, I lost AGAIN," said Roxas in an equally bored tone.

They just sat there, staring at the TV screen before Roxas gave a big sigh.

"You wanna watch a movie?" he asked. "I got a couple of pretty good comedies?"

"Sure," said Riku, laying down on the couch.

While watching the random picked movie, Riku and Roxas laughed, joked and yelled at the movie. At the end of the hour and a half movie, they both were laughing so hard that they were crying.

"Wanna watch another?" Roxas asked in between breaths.

Riku only nodded because he couldn't speak because he was laughing so hard. Roxas put in another comedy. They watched about twenty minutes of it before finally falling asleep.

1 hour later

"You'll be seeing those swords in 2 weeks then," said Cloud, leaving his office and heading downstairs with Sephiroth walking right behind him.

"I expect the best from you Cloud," said Sephiroth, giving one of his rare smiles.

Suddenly, Cloud stopped at the last stair.

"What's wrong Cloud?" he asked.

Cloud turned around and put a finger to his lips, pointing at the 2 sleeping boys. Then, Cloud took out his phone and took a picture of them.

"I'll send the picture to you," he whispered.

"Ok."

"Do you want to spend the night or do you want to go home?"

"I should be getting home," Sephiroth replied. "Riku should've been in bed an hour ago anyway."

Sephiroth went over to the 2 boys and picked up his youngest son while Cloud picked up Roxas.

"See ya later," said Cloud as Sephiroth saw himself out.

"You too, good night," said Sephiroth, managing to open the door one handed.

"Good night," said Cloud.

He brought Roxas upstairs and set him in his bed, covering him up.

"Good night, Roxas," said Cloud, closing the door and going to get ready for bed himself.


End file.
